Eternity with You
by WordsShaterSouls
Summary: It started with a dream. Otonashi wakes up in the hospital with no memory of the past year. People keep thanking him for things he can't remember. His dreams, haunted by images of the afterlife, seem more real than anything he's ever known. The girl with winter hair that he can t quite reach and the friends that he has never known. Will Otonashi find them or be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Arrival

Otonashi's vision blurred as he quickly sat up in the bright infirmary room. His head throbbed as he tried to remember. _What happened? Wait, where am I? _The last thing he remembered was the getting on the train in central station.

"The train... Oh god something happened!" _But what?_

He pressed his hand to his forehead and felt the rough texture of a bandage. _What? _Just as he started to panic the door swung open revealing a young-looking nurse. Her long blonde hair covered her face as she stared at her clipboard. Her dark green eyes glanced up realizing the he was awake, and glued on a very large, very fake smile.

"Oh, hi sweetheart! I didn't think you would be up yet. It's nice to see you're doing better. There are some people in the lobby waiting to see you. I'll send them in." She started to walk out of the room but paused before she stepped out, "Oh and that was a mighty courageous thing to do back there. You saved a lot of good peoples lives."

Of course he had no idea what she was talking about but he thanked her anyway. "Uh, thanks Miss..." He squinted at her nametag, "Amane?"

"It's okay call me Misa." Just like that she walked out of the room and was quickly replaced by a guy with wild purple hair and a intimidating purple eye glare directed at Otonashi, and a girl with long pink hair that was pushed out of her face by a large green ribbon to show her determined light green eyes. They both seemed to be wearing some kind of school uniform (not one that he recognize though) and were carrying an assortment of balloons and flowers.

"Oh, um where do you want this?" The girl asked thoughtfully glancing around the room.

"Uh anywhere." he replied carefully scared of the new coming people.

"Noda! Set those down there!" She yelled at the boy. Noda panicked and ran across the room desperate to impress the girl.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you two?"

"No I'm afraid not. I'm Yuri and that idiot is Noda." Yuri paused and looked over to Noda, "Noda don't put the balloons in front of the T.V!"

"Fine whatever." Noda grumbled at the overly bosslike female.

Yuri looked back at Otonashi and smiled, "We came to thank you for saving my best friend's life. She wouldn't of made it if you hadn't taken charge back at the wreck."

Otonashi shot her a puzzled look now completely confused by all the hero talk. He realized these people looked oddly familiar to him as he looked into Yuri's large green eyes, and yet he couldn't place them anywhere in what was left of his memories.

"Um...Hey are you listening to me!?" Yuri shouted as she got closer to him, looking right into Otonashi`s burgundy eyes.

Otonashi just stared and blinked for a minute, trying to process everything that has just happened in the past 20 minutes. The last thing he remembered was being on the train and then the next thing he knew he was laying on a hospital bed,having total strangers yelling at him and bringing him balloons and flowers.

"Dude listen to her!" Noda yelled at the confused boy.

"What? Oh you're still here? Sorry."

"Gosh, you are still so-" Yuri said staring out the window quickly cut off by Otonashi.

"What? I thought you said you didn't know me."

"I don't..."

Otonashi just stared at the girl bankly. This girl... Yuri. Why did that sound so familiar? This girl seems so strong and ferocious. She almost sounds like some sort of leader...

Yuri shuffled by giving clear view of her uniform. _That patch! I've seen patch somewhere before!_ A flash of gunshots sounded as the patch turned into large metallic wings with a small white haired girl connected to them. Her hair covered her eyes as bullet went through her leg. _I know her! I think... But from where?_

The sound of a strangers voice brought him back from the strange day dream of the girl he couldn't quite figure out how he knew her...

"Yuri are you done yelling at the poor guy yet?" A male stood in the doorway looking scared. His dark reddish hair outlined his large innocent green eyes: he smiled sheepishly waving from afar.

"Hey Ooyama. Just a sec I've got to set these down real quick." Noda paused and through them on the ground, "There all done." He shot another glare at Otonashi.

"What did I do?" Otonashi's voice grew high pitched in a awkward way. He didn't understand why this complete stranger was determined to hate him after ten minutes in the same room.

"This isn't over..." Noda gave him the death glare, and quickly smiled at Yuri, "Yurippe are you coming?"

"Yeah just gimme a moment. I'll meet you back at school. Okay?" Yuri's question ushered the strange boys out of the room.

As soon as she made sure they were gone she shut the door, and ran over to his bedside looking into his eyes like she could see his soul, "You don't remember don't you?" he flashed a confused look at the strange girl, "Come on Otonashi you have to remember something I can't be the only one who knows."

"Are you insane?" Otonashi's eyes grew wide with fear at the insane woman sitting at on his hospital bed, "I can hardly remember where I live! How am I supposed to remember something about a person I hardly know?!"

"I saw your eyes glaze over earlier. I know you saw her... You can't just forget Kanade."

The name stuck to his mind like sticky glue._Kanade...Kanade...Kanade. _That name rolled off his tongue when he spoke it.

"Kanade.." he whispered to himself. Suddenly the flash of the same girl with angel wings appeared in his mind. He couldn't tell what her face looked like because it was flowing in her face, but he did know that this girl had long beautiful white hair like December snow. Her angel wings were about ten times the size as she was,with her wings spread out. _This girl...why do I keep on seeing her? Why is she stuck to my mind? What is this girl to me?_And for some strange odd reason, he felt connected to her in some way,almost as if they were connected by a small strand of string.

"Look Otonashi I know you remember something, so when you're ready to confess come find me." her face softened as she whispered, "I miss you..."

_I miss you too..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream

(Weeks Later)

Kanade sat near the window staring out at the flowers she had recently planted. _Yuzuru. _Her mind whispered to her. She didn't know who he was but she felt empty without him as if there was this tiny, little puzzle piece missing in her life.

"Hey Tachibana. Are you ok?"

She looked up at Yuri and smiled. Why wouldn't she be ok? For all she knew Yuzuru never even existed. "Yeah, just lost in thought I guess."

"You sure?"

Before Kanade could reply a large group of loud students entered the room signaling it was time for class. Yuri planted herself in the seat behind Tachibana and kicked her feet up on the desk.

The bell gave a loud _ring_ and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class take your seats." Mr. Walker exclaimed as he sat in his seat and continued to talk, "I have a surprise for you today... Mr. Otonashi come on in."

A boy with long red hair covering one of his eyes quietly came in the classroom. He wore a plain red shirt with denim jeans. He looked to be at least boy looked like he was scanning the desks to maybe find a familiar face in the crowd. That is when he saw Kanade.

He stared. Thats it. Just stared at her with those big amber eyes. It seemed as if time just suddenly stopped for Kanade . As if there was no one else in the room but those two. Something flipped inside her stomach as Kanade stared back at him. That hair, those eyes , his whole being. It seemed so familiar to her. And for some strange odd reason, all she wanted to do in that moment was to run up to him, hug him, embrace him. Be with him. And by the look in his eyes, she could tell she wasn't the only one having these feelings. Kanade wanted to love him like she did in the-

"Ok Otonashi. Take a seat anywhere you want." The teacher`s voice said,snapping her out of her trance.

What was that? What just happened? Kanade tried to search her mind for an answer. She could've sworn she was about to remember something...special. Something important or at least she thought it was. _Oh, forget it. _She told herself. _It was probably just a figment of my imagination. _

As Otonashi passed by her to get to the open seat behind Yuri,Kanade quickly snapped out of her thoughts and tried to focus on her school can't worry with boys right now. She has her studies to worry about and her reputation. Besides,she was the student council president after all.

But still...that lingering feeling never left the back of her mind. She had always felt a little empty inside, even though she would never show or admit it. Its not like Kanade didn't like her friends or position on the school board. In fact, she loved them. But she always felt as if something or **someone** was missing in her life, as if there was another person who was supposed to be there and support Kanade believed that today she had found her missing puzzle piece.

…...

_Ring. _" You are dismissed for lunch." Mr. Walker said as he neatly started organizing the papers on his desk. Everyone started to shuffle out of the classroom in large groups, but Kanade just sat there staring out of the window once again, but this time not even mabo tofu could break her dream like trance. He was the **only** one. The one who had been haunting her dreams for months. So why did it feel... _too easy?_

_Everything went black and she found herself standing outside large school with a group of strangely recognizable students. They wore a different uniform than her, but they welcomed her with a large smile._

_Something was wrong, _very wrong_. With every step she took a classmate vanished as if swallowed by their own shadow. What was wrong with her? Was she summoning these creatures? There was only one person left. Although she couldn't see his face she knew it was him. _Just one look. _She thought. The boy was staring at the ground and wouldn't look up even when the the girl beside him had disappeared._

"_Yuzuru!" She called after the strange boy._

_He looked up at her with tears running down his face. His amber eyes showed no emotion. He opened his mouth to say something, warn her, but no words came out. Suddenly the foot between them was too much. She wanted- no she needed to be with him. She had to hear what he said even if it killed her. _One more step. _She thought know that if she took it he too would disappear just like always, but she couldn't stop herself. The foot began to stretch turning into yards then miles, until he was too far to reach. The earth began to crumble from underneath her causing her to fall into a black hole. _A shadow. _She screamed fell knowing she would never reach him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Girl Behind the Cage

Hinata sat at the edge of the cold metal bench. How could the coach do that? How could he bench his best player? Hinata glared at the other team. He hated not being able to play just because of a small concussion. So what if he had passed out last time he was on the field? All his life was based on baseball.

Actually, his life was baseball. Baseball was the only reason he had friends (they were all on the same team). The only reason why he gets straight A's in school (no pass no play). The only reason why his family always is cheering for him (his dad was always bragging about his "star son"). The only reason why his life had some sort of meaning to it. Baseball.

Suddenly he heard a chain of metal clink from behind him. He turned around to see a short girl who was behind the fence of the baseball field, looking at the batter with a huge grin across her face. The short girl had long pink with little pigtails at the top of her hair. She seemed so happy and lively looking at everybody playing. She seemed to be wearing some sort of different school outfit. Maybe shes here for the other team..

Hinata looked over to realizing that the girl was sitting alone watching the people come with their friends. Maybe she has a boyfriend she is cheering for.

"Hey is that Yui? Aww man how come she's here?" a teammate mumbled under his breath.

"She is always getting in other people`s way. Why doesn't she just kill herself already?" the pitcher said out loud, practically yelling it out to everybody.

The pink-haired girl quickly lost the light in her eyes as the pitcher smirked at her sneakily, making sure no one who was on the baseball field saw it. But Hinata saw it. He knew he didn't imagine that. Gosh, some people are total But i wonder if she will be okay...

After the game...

Hinata walked to the bleachers to maybe find the small girl apparently named Yui. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to help wanted to be there for her. He didn't want her to feel sad. But why do I feel this way? But when got there, the only thing he saw were completely empty bleachers surrounding the baseball field. I wonder where she could have gone...Suddenly he heard something that sounded like a girl crying. A girl...crying? But from where? He started following the voice of the weeping and before he knew it he was running. I know that sound...but from where?Suddenly Hinata was all the way to the dark abandoned storage shed by the crying is definitely coming from here. He remembered how there were tons of suspenseful stories about the storage the ghosts living in there, cursing anyone who came in. Or about the darkness that will swallow you whole. Of course Hinata never believed those childish stories but he still felt shaky as he grabbed the handle of the door and cracked it open.

Darkness, That was all that was there. Just an endless darkness that seemed to go on forever. But he could hear the weeping from inside the shed.

"H-Hello?" Hinata stuttered trying to get the lump out of his throat , "Is anybody in here?"

Suddenly the weeping stopped.

"So what if there is?It`s not like anybody cares" a voice asked him.

He couldn't make out a lot of things but he could tell by her voice she was crying for a long time. Hinata slowly walked toward the voice until he could vaguely make out a figure in front of him.

"I do", he whispered as softly as he could. "I care about I want us to become friends."

. " What is your name?"

"...Yui"

" Well Yui can we be friends?"Hinata slowly reached out his hand as if he was handling a fragile puppy.

There was a small pause that seemed like ages until he felt something grab his hand.

"Yes..."


	4. Chapter 4

Pain burned through his body like electricity forcing the small boy eyes to tear up. They were sitting right in front of him and yet did nothing as the beast devoured him. Why aren't they helping? The forest fire spread towards his wrists causing him to release a blood curdling scream. The blood from his wounds mixing with the shadow creating a sort of pain he had never felt, even in death.  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
Gunshots?  
The boy was shaken out of his dream in fear, jerking his head up banging it on the wall behind him. "Ow!" He mumbled taking in his surroundings. Looks like I fell asleep in class... again. He sighed grabbing his belongings. It wasn't that he disliked school it was just fairly boring to him. After all he did have a higher intellect than the other morons named high schoolers. Pulling down his long sleeves a bit farther to hide the tiny scars lining his skin he stood and made his way into the open area outside the small room.  
Constant snickers sounded through the hallway as nearly every social group. No one liked a teachers pet. Naoi clenched his jaw a little at but kept his head high unwilling to show any weakness despite his rather childish appearance. In his anger he let his guard down and was unaware of the leg stretched out in front of him.  
A red tint brought to his eye as he tumbled to the ground. "Damn it." The teen growled as he scrambled to collect his scattered things.  
"Hey man you alright?" A strangely familiar voice asked as a tall red haired boy knelt beside him and started to grab the few things Naoi had yet to get.  
"Why do you care?" He growled not bothering to look at the older boy who was attempting to help him. Snatching his things from the 17 year olds hands he added "You probably just want to trip me again anyway."  
"Wha- Why would I do that?" The redhead asked confused.  
Standing up the green haired boy had yet to catch a glance at the male still on the ground. "Ha, you must be new here." He looked around the hall trying to avoid eye contact with any students passing by. "Word of advice don't make friends with any of the morons at this school. All they do is stab you in the back anyway." He tipped his hat low to cover his eyes which had now changed back to yellow.  
The amber eyed boy raised an eyebrow at this. Sure he didn't have many friends, but surely this boy had to have some. After all he was still a human. "Hey, uh it almost lunch, and well I was wondering if well..." The taller boy brought a hand to the back of his neck unsure of how to ask the question in the back of his mind.  
Naoi sighed finally meeting the eyes of the stranger. Otonashi? The name rang throughout his head in recognition. "I- I never caught your name." He mumbled having lost his stamina at the strange boy from his dreams. Could it really be him? Have I found a real friend?  
"Oh I'm Otonashi. And you are." He flashed one of his rare smiles holding out some of the other boys papers that he had not noticed.  
"Naoi." He pulled his cap back over his eyes shyly as he took the paper from the red heads hands.  
"Ok Naoi well would you like to eat lunch with me?"  
His eyes widened. No one had ever offered to do homework with him much less eat lunch. He nodded his head slowly in fear that the offer wouldn't last.  
**In the lunchroom**  
"I hope you don't mind sitting with us." Yuzuru grinned directing his attention to the strange assortment of social groups clustered together. He sighed a bit at the sight of them all. Socializing wasn't his strongest suit but he felt oddly comforted by the sight of them all.  
"It's not like I have anywhere else to be." The green haired boy remarked shyly.  
"Otonashi! It looks like you joined us after all." A tall fusha haired girl smiled wildly after spotting the redhead sitting next to him. Yuri? The name rang through his mind. Is she? No that's impossible. It was a dream that's all.  
"Naoi." She nodded in reconition and yet he hadn't seen her around school nor had he introduced himself. So how did she know his name. Now this was something to look into.


End file.
